


every little thing (is magic)

by loveletterd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Mark Lee (NCT), Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, M/M, Magic, Panic Attacks, Ravenclaw Huang Ren Jun, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Yule Ball (Harry Potter), mark loves magic, renjun loves mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveletterd/pseuds/loveletterd
Summary: mark is a muggleborn who's never stopped being in awe of magic even after years of learning and practising it, and renjun thinks it's unbearably precious.(or, three times renjun kissed mark and one time mark kissed him instead)





	1. .00

Mark Lee has always known he's a little different.

Even as a child it was easy for him to realize that he was not like other children. Yes, he was quiet and reserved compared to his classmates, but he had a vibrant and energetic side to him as well. He didn't know why he found it hard to make friends, or why children at school whispered and snickered about him when they thought he wasn't listening.

All Mark knew was that he could make things float.

The first time it happened, he was five years old and playing with his older brother. He had gotten upset at the boy for hogging the little race cars they were playing with, and he felt this odd tingling in his hands. Before he knew it he had made the blue sports car his brother held lift from his hand and make its way over to him instead. He remembers the boy screaming, running for their parents and telling them Mark was an alien.

Mark didn't like being called that, so the next time he felt that same tingling he forced himself to suppress it. Again, and again, and again. At least in front of other people.

When Mark was alone, hidden away in his room, he discovered that he could do so much more than just make things float.

He could move things, transform things, create things, all with his mind and a few waves of his hand. His favourite thing to do was making tiny little lights that could float around his room like fairies, or fireflies. They would circle above his bed, land on his arms and his hair and send warmth through him that he could only describe as tiny little kisses. They became his friends, something that made him feel safe and not so alone. Something that made him feel like he was one with the stars in the sky, tiny constellations forming on his cheeks and kissing his nose.

When Mark was 11, he got his letter.

He had never seen anything so formal in his life. He brought the letter to his parents but saved the envelope for himself, and sat at the kitchen table tracing his finger over the intricate wax seal as they read it over and over, trying to make sense of the words.

School of magic. It seemed so unreal, and they didn't believe it, but everything suddenly made sense to Mark.

For the first time in his life, he knew why he was different. And for the first time in his life, he showed his parents what he could do. He showed them the pretty lights, watched them dance around his mother and wisp through her hair, before circling his father's head like a halo.

Mark knew then that he was a wizard.

From then on his life took a turn he never expected. He had his first experience in the wizarding world shopping for books, robes, a wand and a new pet-a fluffy white cat who became his best friend in the entire world. He said goodbyes to his parents and brother and boarded a train that took him far away from home. He sat alone in his cabin the first time, watching the landscape change in a flurry of trees and mountains while his cat slept in his lap. He had never seen anything so beautiful and found himself disappointed when they finally arrived at the castle.

"What house do you think you'll get?" He remembers a very nervous, chubby-cheeked boy asking him as they made their way into a magnificent hall lined with floating candles and giant tables.

Mark didn't know much about the houses, so he shrugged in response.

The boy looked him over once before stating, "You look like a Gryffindor to me."

"Oh, I'm not brave at all," Mark admitted, making the boy giggle and shake his head.

"I can tell. You don't really look it either." He smiles at Mark and tilts his head. "I just said it since you kind of look like a lion."

Mark laughed at that and thought that maybe, it wouldn't be so bad here.


	2. .01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark learns what a boggart is and renjun is there to make him glow again.

Mark is in his fourth year when he learns what a boggart is.

He was told by his friend Jaemin that they used to teach it to students a little younger, but it often traumatized them and the school decided to move it up a year to try and avoid that. Mark isn't sure if he told him the truth, or how a year's difference would change anything. He wonders if he just said that to scare the gullible boy.

But here Mark stands with the others in his year and watches, almost entranced as out of the closet floats a mermaid, her voice melodic and hypnotizing. Her hair trails behind her and back into the wardrobe, long, soft and pale grey in colour. He watches his teacher draw his wand and wonders what could be so dark about the mermaid that's been conjured up, or why it's his apparent biggest fear.

As quickly as it appeared it's demeanour immediately switches, eyes turning dark and lips curling back to reveal long, sharp teeth that form a malicious grin. Mark's face falls, and he takes a hesitant step back to shield himself behind Jaemin just slightly.

"Now watch very carefully, I'd like to do this before she shrieks." The teacher explains, glancing back at the class.

No matter how terrifying the creature looks, Mark can't stop looking at her. While some students turn away, cower in fear, he does as he's told and watches his teacher wave him wand as he says very clearly and firmly, "Riddikulus!"

Before he knows it the mermaid is transforming, her body shrinking and shrinking until she would fit in the palm of your hand. The teacher steps over and picks her up by her tail, her mouth opening to let out a shriek—except it sounds like more the squeak of a mouse. Mark giggles and applauds with the rest of the class as the creature is returned to the cupboard and the door is shut.

"That there, was a Boggart." The teacher explains. "They take form in your biggest fear. The Riddikulus spell defeats their purpose, as it turns them into something laughable. If you can genuinely laugh at them, they will likely disappear."

He knocks on the door of the wardrobe before looking to the class.

"Who would like the try first."

No one raises their hand—for obvious reason. Mark swallows hard, running over all the things in his mind that he fears, from spiders to heights to dark magic itself. He doesn't know what his biggest fear is but all of those options are very unappealing to have to fight off in front of everyone.

"Mark Lee?" The teacher calls on him, smiling encouragingly. "You're always so eager to try new spells, why don't you give it a go?"

"Oh...o-okay." Mark blinks quickly, stepping out from the crowd and adjusting his robes.

He pulls his wand out as he makes his way to wear the teacher stood, facing the old wardrobe dead on. He swallows hard, glancing at the man as the furniture begins to tremble. When the door swings open, Mark is utterly surprised to see an exact replica of himself step out rather nonchalantly. He falters for a moment, hearing the class whisper as his clone just stares at him with the oddest smile on his face, something about his appearance just a little off.

He raises his wand arm and watches himself do the same except with an empty hand.

Suddenly, he speaks. "Ooooh, what are you gonna do, cast a little spell on me?" The clone speaks in a taunting voice, wiggling his fingers at Mark. "Freak."

Mark furrows his brows, arm slowly dropping to his side. He doesn't understand why he's seeing himself.

"You probably won't even do it right. You never do." The him in front of himself rolls his eyes. "Even among all these other freaks, you're the odd one out."

Mark swallows hard, for some reason unable to stop staring at the figure he knows isn't real.

"You can't do any of this right. You think you've found a home, friends, but you don't fit in anywhere. You never will."

"Stop," Mark demands, forgetting that he has to banish the creature with a spell.

"Stop what? I'm just telling you the truth. You should know, I am you after all."

Mark can't move as the figure moves closer, eyes dark and smile sickening. He wants it to go away, he doesn't want to do a spell or do any magic at all he just wants it to leave.

"The only thing you've ever been able to do was to make those stupid lights." His figure spits at him, making his stomach twist as he watches him flick his hand and produce a cluster of little golden lights.

They surround the figure much like they do Mark, but then he starts moving. With each step forward Mark takes one back. With each word the figure spews at him, one of the lights dies, fizzling out and dropping to the ground.

"Freak."

Drop.

"Failure."

Drop.

Mark's back hits a wall of students, familiar hands catching him. He hears Jeno whisper, "Riddikulus." reminding him to raise his wand and point it at the creature.

"R-Ri—"

"Oh stop stuttering."

"Please." Mark steps back again, forcing the students to part so he can stumble between them, trying so hard to get away from himself. "R-Riddikulus."

His voice trembles as much as his hand, and the boggart just laughs at him, three more lights falling to the ground. Mark feels like he can't breathe as it follows him until his back is against the wall and he's practically right in front of him.

He reaches out and plucks the remaining lights from the air, before violently crushing them in his fist.

"They can't protect you from yourself, Mark."

Mark feels his legs give out from beneath him and he slides down to the floor rapidly, chest heaving as he covers his head with his arms to pointlessly try and shield himself from whatever else it may do to him. He hears the class gasp and mumble, and a familiar voice mutters a swear before the sound of people being shoved is obvious.

"Son of a Bitch, why isn't anyone doing anything? Riddikulus!"

Mark can hear his figure transforming, the class giggling at whatever oddities his appearance has taken on, but he can't look. He's too focused on trying to breathe and keeping his breakfast in his stomach.

"Mr.Lee, you can get up now." The teacher announces, but Mark just shakes his head and draws his knees in tighter, curling his body up as small as possible.

"Christ," The same voice who cast the spell speaks up again, sounding appalled at the lack of sympathy from the teacher.

Mark hears fast footsteps approaching him and a figure crouches down to his level, only evoking more fear from him.

He lets out a hiccuped sound and tries to shove away, shaking his head quickly and blubbering our protests. But it's not himself, it's a very worried Renjun.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's me."

He reaches out a hand to grab onto Mark's robes and stop him from toppling over, his touch gentle and reassuring. Mark still can't breathe.

"It's gone now, are you alright?"

Mark shakes his head again, his body shaking so violently that he can see Renjun's arm doing the same. His breaths enter and leave his lungs at a pace so rapid that he feels dizzy, and Renjun can immediately tell something is not right.

"Shit," He breathes out, glasses sliding down his nose as he fumbles to put his wand away so he can have two hands on Mark. "I'll get you outta here, okay?"

Mark knows everyone is watching him but that doesn't stop his body from forcing him to cry, eyes squeezing shut and hot, heavy tears escaping them to roll down his flushed cheeks.

"Oh my god." He hears Donghyuck exclaim, voice partly muffled as his hands fly up to cover his mouth. "Oh my god."

Mark doesn't want to be a spectacle anymore, so he reaches out and clutches onto Renjun letting the smaller boy hoist him to his feet unsteadily. He hates the way he can't control anything about himself right now, from the shakiness of his body to the sobs forcing their way out of it. He knows he looks a mess because he certainly feels it.

"Renjun I can't breathe," Mark cries, clinging onto him as if his life depends on it, stumbling to try and walk with him as he's lead to the door.

Donghyuck's voice is the loudest, riddled with tears and pure fear as he babbles to the two boys left with him."My baby, that's my baby...s-something's wrong he can't breathe!"

"He'll be fine, Hyuck. Renjun's got him."

Renjun's got him. Mark repeats this like a mantra in his head. Renjun's got him. He's safe and he's no longer facing off with his fears. Renjun's got him.

Renjun doesn't let go of him until they're in the corridor and nearing a window, Mark's oxygen deprived and unsteady body losing energy. Renjun helps him up onto the windowsill so he can sit before undoing his robe and wrapping it around the boy. He stands between his legs, gentle voice coaxing Mark to look at him.

"You're okay now, it wasn't real."

Mark nods. He knows he shouldn't still be freaking out, and the fact makes him feel pathetic.

"Here," Renjun takes his hand and pulls it to his chest, spreading Mark's fingers out to encase right where his heart beats. "Feel that?"

Mark nods again.

"Breathe with me. In and out."

Mark does. He forces himself to try and match the rise and fall of the boy's chest until his own heartbeat slows to match. He doesn't just know he's safe, he feels it, and he relishes in the comfort of having Renjun right there in front of him, talking him down from his panic with his voice as sweet as sugar.

Renjun and Mark have never been the closest, but he knows the boy has a soft spot for him. He isn't sure why, but he always catches him staring, making his head drop quickly as if he wasn't, and he looks at Mark whenever he casts a spell as if waiting for the reaction of the always fascinated boy. He sometimes finds that his touch lingers longer than most, and it's no different now as they sit on the stone sill of the large stained glass window that overlooks the courtyard, Mark's shaking finally subsiding and leaving him to sniffle quietly. Renjun's robe is still hanging off his frame.

His hand has settled just above Mark's knee, and he licks his lips as if going to speak.Mark beats him to it.

"Magic is beautiful, but sometimes it can be scary."

"Yeah..." Renjun sighs, leaning back against the wall and dragging his hand off of Mark's pants. He produces his wand and turns it around in his hands before locking eyes with Mark. "Want me to remind you of the beautiful parts?"

Mark parts his lips and nods dumbly, unsure what the boy is going to show him that he hasn't seen."I've been learning a few little charms. Really nice ones that don't have much of a purpose, just do pretty things."

"Why?" Mark wonders aloud, curious as to what would make Renjun want to keep learning after class hours when they have so little time to themselves anyway.

"To show you."Mark feels his cheeks turn pink at his words, tiny hint of a smile tugging on his lips."Whenever you watch a spell being cast, it looks like your eyes grow ten times their normal size and you just get this awestruck look on your face. It makes you glow, and I swear I never see you happier...and I want to make you happy."

"Show me." Mark enthuses, trying to ignore the way his cheeks flare up and his stomach flips at what he's being told. He never thought about what other people saw other than that he must look so childish with such curiosity painting his face. He's never heard himself be described as glowing...

Mark loves his friends, and he loves his home at Hogwarts, but one thing that he can't get used to is magic. Every spell, every charm, every aspect of the castle renders Mark speechless. The paintings that speak to him, the staircase that moves, the ghosts that wander the halls, all make Mark look like a wonderstruck child—and result in him being teased quite a lot.

Donghyuck always says that it's like every time is his first time when it comes to seeing magical things. Mark can't argue, because even though he's made the little lights appear hundreds of times, every time he does it he feels his heart swell and his eyes follow them in fascination as they envelop him and fill him with a sense of calm.

Renjun just chuckles and reaches for Mark's hand, turning it over so the palm faces the ceiling. He taps it with the wand in a few spots before circling around it, and before Mark knows it his hand begins to tingle. Within seconds tiny pink and white flowers emerge seemingly from nowhere, sprouting from his hand and wrapping around his fingers like ivy to a brick house. He marvels at the sight, turning his hand slowly before looking to Renjun excitedly.

"I love them!"

"You should see your face."

Mark giggles and picks one of the flowers from his hand, leaning forward to tuck it behind Renjun's hair, making him turn the same shade of pink.

"Can you do anything else?" Mark asks with a grin stuck to his face, sitting back as Renjun waves his wand and the flowers retreat back towards his palm before disappearing.

He just nods and holds out his own hand this time, a few waves of his wand making tiny planets pop up and hover above his palm. Mark gasps as one by one little stars appear, glittering around the moon, the sun and the earth. He leans down to look at them, gently touching the earth with his finger. That makes it start spinning and Mark can't help but giggle.

"Junnie, that's so cute."

Renjun smiles at him fondly, pointing his wand at the little solar system. It makes the stars gravitate towards it, and he pulls them with him towards Mark's nose. His eyes cross as he tries to look at and with a poke, he feels his cheeks warm.

"Now they're yours."

Mark touches his cheeks but feels nothing out of the ordinary. He looks at Renjun in confusion, but the boy just smiles mischievously.

"Just an extra something to make you glow a little more."

Mark tries to catch his reflection in the window but ultimately sees nothing, his brows furrowing and a pout forming on his lips.

"I don't—"

Before he can even finish speaking Renjun's hands settle on his cheeks and he catches his lips in a soft, gentle kiss that makes Mark's eyes widen and his cheeks flare up. That's when he sees it.

His cheeks are glittering, emitting a delicate golden glow as stars twinkle on his skin. Renjun pulls away just slightly and breathes out a laugh, thumbs brushing over the tiny celestials.

"It worked."

That's the first time Renjun kisses him, but it's certainly not the last.


End file.
